Early gaming machines presented a single wagering game. For example, early slot machines presented a single game in which a set of reels were spun and the stopping positions of the reels define the outcome of the game. Later, video gaming machines were developed. These gaming machines were configured to present slot games in a video format, as well as other games such as video poker.
In order to increase the excitement associated with these games, various secondary game events have been developed. For example, gaming machines have been outfitted with rotating wheels. When a player receives a particular winning result of a base game, such as a particular slot reel outcome, the wheel may spin and stop on a segment which defines a bonus award. Similarly, video gaming machines have been configured to present various video secondary events. These events may comprise a variety of animated sequences which provide entertainment and the potential for awards.
Also, as gaming machines have been linked to gaming systems, awards have been developed which increase the number of participating players. For example, gaming machines may be linked to a jackpot system. If a player of one of the gaming machines of the system obtains a particular winning outcome, they may be awarded the jackpot. In order to increase the level of excitement of such a system, the players of other gaming machines at which the jackpot was not won may be awarded a consolation prize.
Still, these secondary events or awards have limitations, and new and exciting gaming events remain desirable.